Ice Crown Server Wikia
Welcome to the Ice Crown Server Wikia This is the map for Ice Crown Server, It still under Development, Build 7601 will be released in 2017 or 2018. The Ice Crown was Under Development, It was Majorly Complete until Final Release, however this will be Crossover with Aikatsu!, Pretty Rhythm and PriPara as well, including Doki Doki Literature Club! The Percentage was 83.57% Complete for E3 2016-2018, It will be Major Completed until over 89% or 95%, to make Sure to see Features for Ice Crown, Click Here. Main Menu * Guidelines - Read this Guideline before Start editing. * History Ice Crown - This brings you about article for Ice Crown Builds that became Beta testers. * Ice Crown Versions - It will gives you for ending support and Reporting Bugs. * Ice Crown Nightlies - Included with Experimental Features for Nightly, Use at your own Risk. * Download Latest Build - For this page, you can Download the Latest Build for Ice Crown, Test anything you want, if there's a bug. * Features for Ice Crown - See most a New Features for Ice Crown. * List of Games - More games, and more interested you never heard this game. * - Various Settings such as Appearance (Monobook Recommended), Changing Language, etc. Aikatsu Photo on Stage If you having trouble problems on Miraheze Wiki (Aikatsu POS), you can see here some articles have created. A New Main Page was included. However, this is Experimental New Main Page. * Characters - Shows a list character for Aikatsu & Aikatsu Stars. ** To see Full List of Characters, See here. * Photos - A List of Photo Cards for Aikatsu Photo on Stage. * Songs - List of Songs for Aikatsu. * Appeals - These are Special Appeals for Aikatsu Photo on Stage, Example like Soleil Idol Units. * Events - Those Events are included for Photokatsu, At least it was majorly Incomplete. * Brands - Lists of Brands. * Gameplay - A Useful playable game for Aikatsu Photo on Stage. Doki Doki Literature Club! First of all, when the Website is down, Here we have added lot pages if you like. DDLC is a freeware English visual novel about a high school boy who decides to join the afterschool Literature Club in order to spend time with its four female members: Sayori, his cheerful childhood friend, Natsuki, an assertive and feisty first-year, Yuri, an avid reader who has a hard time making friends, and Monika, the beautiful and popular club president. Will he be able to win their hearts through his poetry in time for the upcoming school festival? DDLC was released on September 22, 2017 by Team Salvato. It is currently at version 1.1.0 and can be downloaded from Steam or itch.io. Additionally, Some Screenshots are available, you can see Ice Crown E3 2012-2016, To See That i've Created Main Menu Theme, You can check it this, plus some Authors that created to making Main Menu Themes. If you want play this My Project, You should have Warcraft III that installed on your Computer, When you don't have this Game, You can Click Here to use this Help. To join Discord for Ice Crown, i guess you have Read here about article. 日本人ユーザーの場合、 ここをクリック。 ---- Template: Standard Layout Page Stats Here are following the Statistics for Ice Crown Server Wiki: * Number of content pages: * Number of edits for This Wiki: * Number of Uploads: When the Number does not Increase/Decrease, Click here to Refresh it. Story Want see about Story of Ice Crown? Click here if you want look story about Founder. News * Migrated from Aikatsu POS Miraheze Wiki (2017-08 or September probably) * Reached 300th Pages (2017-06-20) * Reached 250th Pages (2017-04-08) * Reached 600th Uploaded Files. (2017-02-25) * Reached 550th Uploaded Files. (2017-02) * Reached 200th Pages (2017-02-11) * Reached 500th Uploaded Files. (2017-02-04) * Warcraft 3 Patch 1.27b has Released on 2016-12, Supporting 128MB Map Size (which it was Removed 8MB Map Size Limit). Describe your topic The Ice Crown has Started in May 2013, These are Some Authors will be changed, Every 50k+ Beta Testers has been downloaded on Epicwar Website. Ice Crown was planned for Final Release in Future, some Features are incomplete for added, It was less than 85% or 90% Complete. Killing some Enemies for Team 2 & Team 3 included by adds 25 Appeal Points, The Appeal Point is from Aikatsu Series, Therefore Yandere simulator gives too slow development for making builds. Discord Category:Browse